thebillieeilishfandomcom-20200214-history
Billie Eilish
Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell (born December 18, 2001), known professionally as Billie Eilish, is an American singer and songwriter signed to Interscope Records. ☀Note : You can get now the Bllie Eilish inspired coloring books from amazon now : https://www.amazon.com/dp/1652339388 https://www.amazon.com/dp/1652328858 Life and Career Billie was born on December 18, 2001, and raised in Los Angeles to a family of actors and musicians. She was homeschooled along with brother Finneas O'Connell (Finneas would go on to be Eilish's songwriting partner and producer). Billie joined the Los Angeles Children's Chorus at age eight, where she perfected her vocal abilities. At age eleven, Billie began writing and singing her own songs, taking after Finneas who was already performing his own songs with his band. In 2015, the siblings released two songs on SoundCloud, titled "She's Broken" (stylized as "sHE'S brOKen", a play on words that reads "She's broken, he's okay") and "Fingers Crossed". "We had no intention for them," said Eilish later, saying that the songs were released "for fun and for our friends to listen to". In October 2015, Finneas informed Billie of a song he had been playing with his band, titled "Ocean Eyes". Billie recorded the song and sent it to her dance teacher, who hoped to choreograph a dance to it. "Ocean Eyes", the debut single under the name Billie Eilish, was released on SoundCloud in 2016 and became a viral hit. A music video was released on March 24, 2016, and a video of Eilish performing a dance to the song was released on November 22, 2016. That year, Eilish also released "Six Feet Under", which was not nearly as successful as "Ocean Eyes", but got attention from listeners and was a success among the small fanbase that Eilish had earned. "Ocean Eyes" was released worldwide through Darkroom and Interscope Records on November 18, 2016 to positive critical reviews. "The song is pure pop; a ballad about longing for reconciliation with an ex. I can imagine it becoming a major hit," said Chris DeVille of Stereogum. On January 13, 2017, Eilish released an EP with four remixes of "Ocean Eyes". Following the success of the "Ocean Eyes" remixes, Eilish released the single "Bellyache" on February 24, 2017. (Since its release, the song has been remixed by the likes of duo Marian Hill.) "Bellyache" was produced and co-written by Finneas O'Connell, with a music video directed by Miles and AJ being released on March 22, 2017. On March 30, Eilish released the track "Bored" as part of the soundtrack to the television series 13 Reasons Why. On June 30, 2017, Eilish released the single "Watch" (stylized as "watch") with a follow-up single, "Copycat" (stylized as "COPYCAT") released on July 11, 2017, along with the announcement of her debut EP, Don't Smile at Me (stylized as dont smile at me). Each Friday in July, Eilish would add another single to the EP. It was in this manner that the singles "Idontwannabeyouanymore" and "My Boy" were released. Don't Smile at Me was released on August 11, 2017. Category:People